


Lucky Me

by idmakeitbehave



Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: Prompts:“Can we please stop running? I think I’m dying.” // “Are we on a date right now?”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Lucky Me

“Come and get me!” you shot over your shoulder without stopping. You ran over the uneven terrain, easily avoiding the branches underfoot. The running trail was rough to say the least, but it ended with a perfect cliff that overlooked the park with a clear view of the sunset― _if_ you made it there in time.

 _Someone_ was slowing you down.

Spencer lagged a few yards behind you, bent over at the waist with his hands on his thighs. He wheezed out a few breaths and you skidded to a stop. “Come on,” you called again. “We’re almost there!”

He shot a glare at you, wiping his forehead dramatically. “I’ve _seen_ the sunset before.”

“Not like this.” You put your hands on your hips. “Don’t be a party pooper.”

Spencer groaned but gave in, jogging slowly towards you. You couldn’t help but bite back a laugh at the sight of him in shorts and a t-shirt―the cherry on top being the comically tall socks (still mismatched, of course). Spencer always looked lovely, if a bit like an eccentric professor, when you saw him at work, but there was something about him in casual clothes that made your heart swell.

The two of you ran just a bit further, Spencer panting alongside you. You kept the pace just the tiniest bit slower so he could keep up. It was a wonder that this man was allowed to be in the field―he really _hadn’t_ been lying about them having to make exceptions. You could just see the end of the trail ahead when he gasped out, _**“Can we please stop running? I think I’m dying.”**_

You laughed before obliging and slowing to a walk. “Why did you agree to come for a run with me if you hate running?”

He opened his mouth before seeming to reconsider his words and shutting it again. You glanced over, but he just avoided your gaze. You wondered briefly if you were imagining the growing flush on his cheeks before writing it off as just being due to the exertion.

You elbowed him in the side, accepting his lack of a response with a grin. Having finally reached the end, you tugged his hand, pulling him towards your favorite spot. You sank down to the ground and Spencer plopped down beside you. “Isn’t it beautiful?” you asked, staring out over the park at the sea of colors.

Spencer’s eyes were fixed on your still interlaced fingers. “Mhm.”

You let out a sigh, leaning your back against a tree. The two of you watched the sunset in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only sound the quiet chirping of birds. Spencer almost jumped when you rested your head on his shoulder. You stayed like that for just a moment before sitting back up with a start.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” you said with a chuckle. “But I think on our next date we should do something that involves a lot less running. We both smell less than ideal right now.”

Spencer pulled back to look at you with wide eyes. **_“Are we on a date right now?”_**

You laughed, biting your lip in embarrassment. “I―uh, I kind of thought we were. Unless―”

“No, no,” he cut you off. “We definitely are.”

You stood up suddenly, holding your hand out to him. He stared at it before grinning broadly and taking it in his. “How about that second date? Movie at my place?”

Spencer looked down at his dirty clothes before glancing back up at you. “Only if I can use your shower.”

You held your nose, waving your hand in front of your face. “ _Please_.”

Now it was his turn to elbow you in the side. “Rude.”

“And yet you go on a run for me.”

Spencer shrugged sheepishly, swinging your entwined hands as the two of you walked. “Just for you.”

You bumped his shoulder with yours. “Lucky me.”

“Nope. Lucky _me_.”


End file.
